


Give

by GalaxyOverdose



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyOverdose/pseuds/GalaxyOverdose
Summary: "You're beautiful," she said.
And he fell.





	

She had melted into his embrace so easily, crashing the hard exterior he'd become used to and bringing out emotions he hadn't felt in years. 

 

Happiness. 

 

Vulnerability. 

 

Empathy. 

 

Love. 

 

Lust. 

 

_ Lust.  _

 

She arched her back into him as they kissed, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer. He was a man starved; he'd been so hungry for this for so long and he hadn'teven known it. The way her hands combed through his hair, down his neck. The way her hands unbuttoned his shirt and left his skin burning as she pulled it off. 

 

"You're beautiful," she said. 

 

And he fell. 

 

How could he be beautiful? How could there be any beauty left in the world when it seemed to be underneath him, panting and hair askew? He mouthed at her stomach, pulling her shirt up to her armpits before she got the hint and lifted it the rest of the way off. He pulled her (his) pajama bottoms (boxers) off and went back up to her hipbones, knowing how sensitive she was there. The marks from their previous encounter had started to fade. That was...unacceptable. 

 

He sucked and bit and teased her clit with her thumb, relishing in the noises she made. The way his name sounded like a prayer as it left her throat. 

 

She begged him for more, anything, just to stop teasing her. 

 

But the teasing was the best part. 

 

Only he could see her like this. Only he could wind her so tight and have her gripping his hair, the sheets, the headboard, in pleasure until she was practically shouting. 

 

"J-Jumin," she moaned out making eye contact with him as he stopped sucking her skin, cock growing harder as the purple splotches appeared. 

 

"Yes angel?"

 

"I...I want you to fuck me now."

 

Despite having done this God knows how many times, she was still so shy to ask him for sex. She had other ways of asking though, stolen glances, using his body wash and shampoo, mentioning in the chatroom that she was lonely (and sometimes even chatting with Zen too much), but she still flushed at having to ask him to fuck her. 

 

"Is that so?" he responded, tongue poking out to run along her slit, moaning at the taste. 

 

She shivered. "Yes... _ god yes I've missed you _ ."

 

He'd been gone only two weeks but she made it seem like he left for years, the longing in her voice only spurred him on more. She sat up and started to pull his belt off and helped her. Both of them were pretty impatient. 

 

He kissed her again as he lined up to her entrance, and she shamelessly rolled her hips to press herself against his cock. 

 

She was shameless. 

 

She was perfect. 

 

She was his. 

 

He entered her quickly, deciding to take mercy on her. He had the rest of their lives to tease her. 

 

He loved that she couldn't form words as he picked up his pace. He loved how she looked at him so lovingly, so much trust in her eyes. He loved that she pulled his hair back so she could kiss his neck and shoulders. 

 

She arched more and grabbed him harder, silently letting him know that she was close, that she wanted it harder and faster. 

 

She didn't need to tell him. 

 

But she did it for him. 

 

He smirked and kissed her roughly, hair sticking to his face as he rolled his hips deeper inside her. She broke apart from the kiss to scream, so loudly, as she fell apart in his arms. 

 

He followed soon after, biting down on her shoulder blades to keep from crying out. Jumin knew she loved when he moaned, but not tonight. 

 

She brushed the hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. Such a simple act made his heart practically jump out of his chest. Was this normal? 

 

"I love you," he breathed. She smiled up at him. 

 

"I love you too, Jumin." 

 

He swore his heart did jump this time. 

 

\--

 

Usually he was the first one awake, opening the shades and encouraging his love to wake up so they could start the day before he went to work. 

 

But today he was free. His flight had gotten in late last night and he told Jaehee that he wouldn't be coming in, that he needed a rest. She insisted that he come in but he was firm in his decision. He was wearing himself out and now that he had someone depending on him he couldn't afford to crash. 

 

His eyes fluttered open and he turned over to find the bed empty. Panic set in until he heard a clanking and hissing coming from the kitchen. He could only laugh as he pulled on a pair of boxers and emerged from the room and saw her standing by the stove clad in only a long black tshirt of his. 

 

"Good morning, angel," he cooed in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

 

"You're up!" she turned around and pecked his lips. "I was hoping you would sleep in, I was planning on spoiling you today."

 

He raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

 

She sighed. "Ok so I called the chef and asked him how to make strawberry pancakes...like you made me. I don't know how they came out but I'm hoping their fine! If they're awful please tell me oh god but then after breakfast I was thinking that we g-"

 

Jumin stopped her rambling by placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes just to reach him. 

 

He had someone to spoil him now. She wanted nothing more than to take care of him. Nothing more to see a smile on his face and to hear him laugh every day.

 

This woman broke down his walls until nothing was in her way and embraced him for all he was. She gave and gave and he took it all from her, filling himself up until he was sure he couldn't take anymore. 

 

But all she did was give. 

 

Whether it was small gestures like a text message with an update of Elizabeth 3rd, making their bed, or dressing up in lingerie and one of his favorite shirts, she didn't expect anything in return except himself. 

 

And he gave her all of it. 

 

Lust. 

 

Love. 

 

Empathy. 

 

Vulnerability. 

 

Happiness. 

 

_ Happiness.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I have about 6 stories for MM that I'm working on and I wrote this instead. At work. I'm in pain.


End file.
